The aim of this project is to determine whether Magnetic Resonance Microscopy is capable of identifying lesions in the vasculature in intact tissue induced by a pharmaceutical that is used to treat asthma. This drug is known to induce vascular damage in arterial blood vessels of the mesentery and gastrointestinal tract. To date, classical histology is required in order to identify the vasculitis. It is proposed that the injection of a contrast agent in the blood and subsequent analysis using MRM, will aid in the detection of such lesions in the tissue. If such an approach was successful using MRM, it may be possible to adept such techniques for use in clinical conditions.